Red Dildos and Yellow Lube
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Nyota finds her boyfriend, James T. Kirk's, secret box under the bed they often share. Nyota opens it to find a red dildo and a yellow tube of lubricant. The captain has a secret pleasure that she can't help but to smirk at and address. While they make out Nyota tests the new found waters. Nyota's point of view: WARNING: anal penetration. 8th Installment of Red & Yellow series.


Eighth Installment of **Red and Yellow** series:

**Title: Red Dildos and Yellow Lube**

**Rating: M for extreme sexual content**

**Word Count: 1,504**

**Summary: **Nyota finds her boyfriend, James T. Kirk's, secret hidden in a box under the bed they often share. Nyota opens it to find a red dildo and a yellow tube of lubricant. The captain has a secret pleasure that she can't help but to smirk at and address. While they make out Nyota tests the new found waters. Told in Nyota's point of view: WARNING: anal penetration. 8th Installment of Red and Yellow series.

* * *

I can't believe I lost my other shoe! Where could it possibly be? I drop to my knees and look under Jim's bed since his room is the last place I had it. Wait, what's this shoe box under here? I pull it out and open it…oh my god. There's a red dildo and a yellow tube of…lubricant?

This can only mean one thing...my boyfriend, and _Captain_ likes to penetrate himself…oh this has got to be a joke. Surely not my Jim, how can he like that? I quickly shove the box back under the bed when Jim walks into the bedroom.

"Hey, whatcha doin' cutie?" I jump to my feet and smooth down my uniform skirt, "just looking for my other heel. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Which one?"

"Your favorite - the black one," His face remains clueless, "it's sparkly..." Jim shakes his head once he knows the one I'm talking about and sits down on the edge of the bed. "No, sorry." I watch him tug off his boots and pull both his shirts over his head with envious grace.

I cross my arms over my chest as my eyes graze over his sculpted chest and abdominal muscles. Jim cocks an eyebrow and smirks, "like what you see?"

"No…" I walk over and straddle his lap, placing my hands on his neck as his go to my waist. "I _love _what I see."

He smiles and kisses me, easily pulling my uniform over my head and slamming me onto the bed. I smile back at him and pull his pants off before he slides off my underwear. I quickly do the same to his regulation boxers.

We lay in bed together, kissing fiercely when I get the idea to tease him. My hand runs down his back and grabs his ass. Jim smiles before kissing me again.

My fingers run through his cheeks and find his puckered hole. I can tell Jim stiffens slightly before I slowly push my finger in.

Jim yanks his lips away from mine and looks down at me. "Nyota…what are you doing?" I sit up, slipping my finger out of his tight ring of muscle. "I found the shoe box under your bed…I know that you like to…you know."

Jim sits up also and sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Look, Nyota, I can explain."

"You don't have to…I'm fine with it. But, you aren't...gay are you?" Fear coils deep inside my gut awaiting his answer. Spock turned out to be gay and had the hots for Leonard. They're a cute couple but it still hurt.

Jim shakes his head, "no, definitely not - I like women, ok?"

"Why do you do that to yourself, doesn't it hurt?"

Jim shrugs… "At first, yeah, but after that it's just pleasure so I like it…how it feels to be... filled... I guess."

"Can…can you show me?" I shake my head and look away, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I can show you."

His answer shocks me but Jim eagerly grabs the box from under the bed and pulls out the red dildo and tube of lubricant. He first pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand and slowly slides three fingers into himself. I can't deceive myself…watching my own captain kneeling like this is really arousing.

Once he's prepared enough Jim takes the dildo in his hand and slowly pushes it into himself. I watch, mesmerized when he gasps and sighs when it's fully swallowed by his anus.

Jim groans as he begins thrusting it in and out of himself in a brutal pace. I watch him take hold of his own erect member and begin tugging. I've seen enough.

"Stop... I wanna do it."

"W-what?" Jim falters at my words. "You heard me."

"Yeah but…Are you sure?" I nod determinedly. "Man, I've wanted you to do this for so long now, I can't believe this is actually happening." I crawl over and pull the dildo out of him. "There's a strapped one in the box." I nod and grab it, quickly strapping it on and positioning myself at Jim's wet and twitching entrance. I apply lube to the dildo before putting the head at his stretched hole.

I run my hand down his stomach to grab his erection as I quickly push in. I've never gotten to thrust before, I'm excited and I"m not sure to why.

Jim arches his back and pushes his hips against me in a silent signal for me to continue. I eagerly set a quick pace and suddenly Jim gasps violently and shudders with a certain thrust. "What was that?"

Jim pants raggedly and replies, "That's my prostate." I smile and angle myself to hit that spot each time. I shove back in, causing Jim to arch his back and groan. I rotate around that one spot again and again, making Jim thrust back against me desperately.

My hand begins pumping his cock to the same rhythm. Jim moans and his hands tighten in the sheets, his whole body jerking forward with each thrust.

"You're killing me…"

"But I am having so much fun doing it." I don't bother keeping the smile out of my voice and Jim glares at me the best he can. With a shout he comes in my hand and then slumps in exhaustion.

I pull myself out of him and before I can stop myself I flip him over with much effort and push his legs up to his chest. Jim's blue eyes widen and he shakes his head. "I can't go again."

"Oh, come on…one more time, okay?"

Jim rolls his eyes and nods, "fine, don't be so rough this time."

"Who said I was rough last time?"

"My ass."

I laugh and rub his sperm onto the dildo before ignoring Jim and shoving into him. Jim cries out at the force of it since I make sure to hit his prostate dead on. I let go of his legs and press our chests together, spreading Jim's legs apart even more.

"I'm pretty good at this, aren't I?" I tease.

"...yeah..."

"I love seeing you come undone like you're the woman."

"Great…" Jim replies, his voice hoarse and his eyes closed. I ram into him again and he cries out my name. I look down at my boyfriend and Captain, head lolled to the side and drool slipping onto the pillow from his open mouth. I smile and do it again, slamming into his prostate repeatedly. Every rough contact with his prostate earns another sound from him. It's either a moan, groan, whimper, or shout. Jim desperately tries to keep up, thrusting back against me until he comes onto his stomach.

I smile and pull out of him, falling down at his side. "We have to do that more often." I say and Jim rolls his eyes to look at me. "You are the craziest woman I've ever met."

I roll on top of him and kiss him gently, rubbing his stretched anus with my finger. He's warm and tight around my finger as I rotate around inside him. I slip in a second one and Jim moans, snatching my hand away just when I'm about to add a third.

"No…let my ass recover, please. I don't nail you three times in a row."

"Actually you do."

"Well I give you breaks in between."

"Whatever." I kiss him again.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**A/N: If you hated this, I am so sorry. I have never written anal before and wanted to try it out so here it is. First one ever! Please don't leave me a really bad review if you did hate this though. If your anger has to be shared just PM me please. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry if this infuriated you. If you loved it or like it at least, then leave a review! Again, I'm really uncomfortable with this but I decided to post it anyway. If I get five angry PMs I'll take it down, alright? **


End file.
